Real Vampires
by MeChan25
Summary: While reading Twilight, i got caught up on lots of little things that I didn't like about her Vampires, so this is a combination of 'what ifs' and inside jokes that are hopefully easy to catch on to. I have this on other sites as well, and i'm hoping everyone here will like it too. note that I do have a morbid sense of humor and it's hard for me to keep things clean.
1. Prologue

_Kate was a twilight fanatic, she watched the movies, and read the books like it was her connection to God. It had gotten her started on all sorts of supernatural research, from vampires, to werewolves, all the way to spirits, fairies, and the boogie man. She had an opinion on any, and every supernatural thing she had ever heard of. But in the end, when it came to vampires, she always stayed loyal to how twilight described them. Her obsession with the supernatural, lead to trying to find supernatural beings in everyday life. As such, her usual greetings always included questions of what species, origin, and age they were. Most new students were sure she was crazy, and the students who got used to it said she was funny. This all came to play when a new student came to her class in the middle of the year._


	2. Chapter 1

"Alright everyone, welcome our new student, Devin." Mr. Kelvis said as he opened the door, and a tall boy came in. "He is new to the city, and I'm sure you will all do your best to make him feel welcome."

The boy just smiled, he was wearing a trench coat, which was unbuttoned, under it was a white T-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. His sneakers were black as well and mostly covered by the hem of his pants. His hair was a midnight black, that had a slight shine to it, and it was messy, with a few locks draped over his right eye. His ears were pierced, with crossed dangling off them, and his eyes were a dark blue. Kate noticed all this in an instant she decided it was worth it to say hello.

"Hello Devin, I am Kate, and I would like to warmly welcome you to the school." She flashed her most impressive smile, and extended her hand to shake his. He looked at it awhile, and the shook it, but then she had him in her trap. She held on hard, and grinned. "I just have a few questions here, and I'll let you be on your way! First of all, are any sort of non human creature, have you been any supernatural creature, or do you know any supernatural creatures?"

The guys in the back of the class chuckled, and the girls just rolled their eyes. She always did this, and her death grip is impossible to escape until she finishes the interrogation. No one ever said yes, and it was just crazy to keep it up.

"Yes" He smiled, any everyone almost fell out of their seats. Kate was excited. "I'm a vampire, my best friend is a werewolf, and my fist date was a mermaid."

Kate got a note pad out, and started taking notes, she had never seen anyone just lay everything out for her like this, and she wasn't about to miss this chance. "Tell me more! Tell me more!"

"Well," he thought a moment, not expecting her to be so exited, "I have been to every country in the world, I'm turning five hundred thirty three this year, and I find seaweed very tasty. I was friends with Hitler, Napoleon, and the first king of Spain. I am also next in line to be king of France…..Oh! Also if you haven't noticed yet, everything I just said was a blunt lie."

Kate stopped writing then, and the tip of her pencil broke off. "Repeat that last part?"

"That whole statement was me lying to see if you were really that gullible." He shrugged, "It seems you are very quick to believe things." Everyone in class laughed, and most of the students already decided they liked him. Kate on the other hand was very angry, and her face turned bright red.

"Well let's see what everyone says when I PROVE vampires and everything else are real!" She stormed to her desk and sat down, putting her notebook away with a little too much force. She had been so exited, it would have been the best thing ever for her to have found a vampire during her junior year of high school, but apparently fate had other plans. The next thing she knew, he was sitting in the desk behind her. "What are you doing?! You're a fake! Leave me alone!"

He just looked at her, an amused expression on his face. "Sorry princess, it's the only open seat."

She blushed when she realized it was true, and just went back to her studies. The rest of class was uneventful, but this was a small school, and each grade level only had enough people for two classes per subject. So, he ended up in all of her classes. P.E. was right before lunch, and she had noticed many things people would call unusual. He didn't talk much for one. Everyone would be chatting away, and he would just sit and watch. Another thing she noticed was that he always managed to act very cool. In every circumstance, he was able to grin away the problems, and talk in an almost monotone voice, letting others solve the problem for him. He was also very attractive, a girl had already confessed to him, but he said it was too soon, and let her make up her own reason for it.

Right now Kate was in the process of taking notes on his actions. She had already decided to do this for every student their first few days of school and PE was one of the best times to REALLY observe people. In her opinion it was only second to lunch time, when she would see what they ate, or IF they ate. The boys were playing basket ball, and the girls were watching while they waited for their teacher. Kate had to say that she was still impressed with how many girls liked Devin; most new guys got extra attention, but not the fan girls who already had a boy they idled. He had already gotten half of Nick's fans to almost forget Nick existed. It wouldn't have been surprising, but Nick was the most handsome jock in the school's teams. He played almost every sport, and got at least ten confessions a day.

"So, new kid's got game." Kate looked up to see a very tired Mary. Mary had been Kate's first friend in elementary school, and had stayed with her throughout all her crazy obsessions. Also to Kate's joy, Mary had supernatural powers, and had Inspired Kate to want to know more about the nonvampire supernatural.

"Just who I wanted to see!" Kate beamed, "Do a mind sweep of the new kid, I think we got some thing here! This guy is beating the whole team single handedly"

It was true, the team wanted revenge for getting all the cute girls to like him without even trying, so they challenged him to a game. He just dived between them, grabbed the ball, and made a basket from across the court. They asked for rematches, but every time it ended up the same. This only managed to get MORE girls to like him. He was the only person besides Nick who could do that.

"Sorry Kate, I'm not picking up anything. I might just be too tired," Mary said after a few moments. She rubbed her head and sat down. "I was up all night studying for our English exam today. I'm pooped."

Kate took a closer look at her friend. "Mary, did you change your hair?"

"You noticed?" Mary picked at her bangs, which were now died a dark purple, though the rest of her hair was still black. It looked good with her dark brown eyes. "Mom said I could change it from red if I did it myself…..The shirt is new too." Kate looked to see that under her over baggy black jacket, Mary was wearing a new Gir shirt; this one had the green thing having a cupcake. "Kate! How many times do I have to tell you?! Gir is NOT a 'thing'. He is a space robot in a dog suit!"

"Shouldn't you be wearing your PE clothes?" Kate asked with a sigh. "It's hard to run around in skinny jeans."

"I got another doctor's note," Mary said casually as she took out her cell phone and started texting. Kate still disapproved of Mary cutting holes in her jackets for the thumbs to stick out, but she didn't know how to get her to stop.

"Why do you always prefer using phones instead of just walking to the basketball court and talking to him?" Kate was referring to Nick, who had recently formed a crush on Mary. "I think it was really nice of him to ask you out."

"Yeah, he's pretty nice, and he never DOES anything inappropriate, but no one in the school knows I can read minds except you." Mary looked down to see what Nick had just texted her. "He doesn't know to guard his mind, so he lets it wander a lot, most of the time it just gives me headaches." She typed in a reply to what ever his message was.

"And what happens the rest of the time his mind wanders?" Kate took special note that Mary used the word 'most' of the time.

"Nothing too big," She closed her phone and leaned back. "He can just be a nasty pervert sometimes. Most guys are"

Then Nick walked up. He had blonde hair that was a little on the long side because he hadn't gotten around to cutting it yet. He had light blue eyes and a grin most girls say could melt ice. His shin had a slight tan to it from all the sports that he played outdoors and his muscle tone could be seen from under his skin. "Hey Mary. This new kid is impressive huhn?" his voice still had a boyish sound to it, and it really did remind Kate of what people said angels sounded like.

"I guess. I just got here, so I can't tell yet." Mary shrugged. She started blushing, probably from something Nick was thinking, and then took her bag out from behind her, digging around inside. "Grandma made me come late today; she said a strange spirit would come to haunt the place."

Nick just laughed. "How much you wanna bet the Principle told her about the new student?"

"Perhaps." She took out one of her stuffed animals. She had brought her T-Rex today. "Hello Chompers~!" She smiled, and made it pretend to bite Nick.

He patted it on the head, and they started playing, while Kate continued to take notes.


End file.
